


Until This Fate Is Finally Changed

by bluemisfortune



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Background Relationships, Gen, Time Loop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 02:40:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11175288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemisfortune/pseuds/bluemisfortune
Summary: V has invented time travel just to tell IV off for the same things over and over. IV's getting tired of the lectures. And tired of never being good enough.





	1. If Even One of Us Is Missing

**Author's Note:**

> A terrible time loop au I've been yelling about on twitter for days and have been plotting since about the time Zexal finished airing. Feeling sorry for IV, it's not a good fic for him.

 IV has no idea what just happened.

 He’s sitting slumped in some kind of tube thing. It’s Chris’ lab. He’s sore and rough and feels like he’s falling apart at the seams. He’s breathing heavily, struggling to make sense of anything. His head is pounding and his vision spinning. 

 “Chris… what…”

 “You’re awake, Thomas.” 

 IV struggles to get his vision to focus on the screen in front of him. Chris gazing back at him. In a duel? Barian Lords behind him. He’s duelling too? 

 And next to him-

 “III! No, you two-”

 “Sorry, Thomas,” III says softly. “I’m glad you’re alright though. And, Yuuma, I’m sorry I called you a coward.”

 Yuuma?

 “III…” 

 “Burn this into your memories, Yuuma, Thomas,” V declares. “What it means to fight a Barian Lord, their true strength.” 

 “Like I don’t already know that,” IV grumbles.

 “I’m sorry, Yuuma. And… goodbye…”

 “Good luck, Thomas,” V says quietly. “You’re our last hope if Yuuma fails.” 

 “Hey, don’t you put something like that on me!” IV cries. “Oi. V! III! _Hey!_ ”

 The screen goes static as the light at the top of this odd tube glows. What the hell has V been working on? What’s going on out there? IV’s pretty sure he already knows the fate of V and III but why not him? Why isn’t he like the others? 

 IV struggles to his feet, slamming his hands against the glass, watching helplessly as the computer runs some program. 

 “V!” IV screams, beating against the glass, ignoring the pain shooting through his body. “V! III!”

 The light blazes and IV’s body gives out once more. He falls back against the wall, staring up at the glass. He’s left panting heavily. Unable to get himself together. He reaches up slowly. What’s he supposed to do? What’s V doing him?

 “Chris…” he whimpers. 

 Light fills the tube and IV’s sure tears are dripping down his cheeks. His body is starting to break apart into glittering red lights. Just like all the others. 

  _“Dad!”_

 

 IV jolts awake with a gasp. Pain shoots through his spine and he screams into the soft pillow beneath him. The door bursts open and III hurries in, looking horrified. 

 “IV?!”

 “III?”

 III hurries over, pulling back the covers and scowling slight. IV is dressed. Completely. Down to his boots. But everything is tattered and torn. He struggled to sit up but pain shoots through him once more and he bite back a whine, falling into the pillows and struggling to remain quiet. 

 “IV, what did you do?”

 IV doesn’t know. He closes his eyes, struggling to breathe deeply through the pain? What had happened? Was that really a dream? It had been real?

 “They died. They all died.” 

 “IV?”

 

**I**

 

 “I can’t believe you’re being so irresponsible, IV,” V says, shaking his head. “Going out and getting yourself in this much of a mess. Just because you’ve just won a tournament is no excuse. What did you even do? Look at your clothes. Look at them. And yourself.” 

 IV doesn’t reply and V turns, scowling over at him. None of this makes any sense. It had all seemed to be so real. He doesn’t know what he’s supposed to do or say. That dream had seemed so real and he has no idea how he got this banged up if it wasn’t real.

 “IV?” 

 “I don’t know,” IV replies without looking up. “I don’t what happened.” 

 “IV,” III sighs from where he’s bandaging IV’s bruises. 

 V, of course, doesn’t take it so mildly. Suddenly IV’s chin is yanked up and he’s biting back a pained whine as he glares up into V’s eyes. He looks furious. IV doesn’t know why. It’s not like he enjoys being like this.

 “Did you take something?”

 “What? No!”

 “For goodness sake, IV, you have a reputation to uphold,” V snaps. “You can’t just go out and get drunk and take drugs and act like some wild party getting into fights. It’s not good for your image. We’ve worked too long and hard to get you where you are. Don’t you dare screw it up just because you’re too much of a child to control yourself.” 

 “I told you, I didn’t take anything,” IV snaps. 

 “You obviously did something to yourself.” 

 “Enough,” III says firmly. He sits up slowly and picks up some water and painkillers. “Take these and go back to bed. You’ll be fine.” 

 “Yes, do take care of yourself more, IV,” Tron says quietly from behind them. IV glances back at him and stands slowly to head to bed. “You have an important role to play, after all.”

 “I know,” IV says quietly.

 IV collapses into bed and curls up, waiting for the painkillers to kick in so he can rest. What did happen to him? There’s no way all that actually happened, right? He couldn’t possibly have travelled back in time? He’s a mess. There’s no way it’s because Ryouga of all people is some alien king who’d kicked his ass in every duel that had. 

 There’s no way. And why here? There’s no way. 

 

 But things start to happen just as IV remembers. Tron tells them - him - to start Number hunting. So he does. The WDC is announced. They travel back to Heartland City and IV drags Ryouga into the WDC with a twisted arm and the revelation that nothing that happened to him and Rio was an accident. He breaks that kid’s arm or something. Yuuma yells. Kaito’s a cheating jerk who magics up that stupid Neo Photon whatever.  

 IV sits through the deja vu. It doesn’t make sense but he refuses to believe he could actually have time travelled. Chris couldn’t possibly have invented time travel. It’s just a weird feeling of deja vu and nothing more. 

 But III loses to Yuuma - something he shouldn’t even know about because no one told him those plans - and he’s lying in bed,  sleeping. As good as dead until Tron releases his soul. IV can’t help but wonder if he could have stopped this. If he could have changed things. Does he really know enough to change the future?

 He has to try. Doesn’t he?

 

 So IV tries. He probably tries the wrong way, but it’s something he’s wanted to do. He’s regretted not trying at the time. At least he did. In the dream? In the other timeline? It was probably a mistake. It probably doesn’t matter. But as IV lies there, staring at the ceiling and Tron scolds him and Yuuma yells, he’s glad he tried. He’s glad Tron got to feel his fanservice at least once. 

 “I have no need for pawns who can’t follow their master’s plan,” Tron says as IV falls into darkness once more.

 There is a difference this time, though. 

 There is no Shark Drake Veiss. Somehow, Ryouga hasn’t managed to transform it into a Chaos Number. Yuuma did it so IV hadn’t just imagined that. What he hears of Kaito and V’s conversations is that Ryouga still just has Shark Drake. Everything else seems just like what IV expects though.

 It all goes exactly the same in the end.

 Ryouga is Nasch. Shark Drake doesn’t matter. IV doesn’t matter. Once again, he’s lying on the ground as Ryouga gazes down at him. IV feels himself fading into nothing, resting in a warm darkness. 

 

 And then he’s opening his eyes slumped in that tube again. He’s sore and bruised and dazed. But this time he’s sort of expecting what’s happening. 

 “V, you asshole,” he snaps. 

 “Thomas, you’re awake”

 “I’m sorry, Thomas,” III says quietly. 

 “Shut up! Shut up, both of you!” IV yells. “V, let me out of this thing!” 

 “And, Yuuma, I’m sorry I called you a coward,” he continues.

 “III…”

 “Burn this into your memories, Yuuma, Thomas,” V declares. “What it means to fight a Barian Lord, their true strength.” 

 “I’m sorry, Yuuma. And… goodbye…”

 “Good luck, Thomas,” V says quietly. “You’re our last hope if Yuuma fails.” 

 “You’re such an asshole, V!” IV yells.

 The screen goes static and IV falls back against the glass once more. It’s happening again. How can it be happening again? Wasn’t it all a dream? How can this be real? The light fires up again. 

 “V… what are you doing?”

 IV sighs and closes his eyes. Why’s V done all this? Why’s he forcing him to do this? He hates him. He hates V so much for doing this to him. His body is starting to fall apart. He’s starting to dissolve again. Is he really going to have to do it all again?

 

 IV wakes up once more, screaming into his pillow as pain shoots through him. His fists clench and he bites his lip hard. He’s in his bed again. 

 “IV?” III cries, running in.

 “It’s alright, III,” he whispers hoarsely. “Help me get changed before V get mad.”

 “IV, what happened?” he says, pulling back the sheets. “IV…”

 “Just help me.”

 

**II**

 

 V has invented time travel just to tell him off for the same things over and over. But now IV’s sure it’s not just a dream. Not just deja vu. He’s jumping back to this day over and over. For some reason he can’t understand. This day is important. V gives him months before the Barian invasion to put things right. Now IV just needs to figure out how. 

 He will. Somehow. This time he’s going to make the most of it. This time he’s going to change things somehow. 

 So, IV does the first thing he can think of. The simplest solution is usually the best, right? That’s what V always says. Straight and direct. Tell someone. 

 “I time travelled.” 

 “For heaven's sake, IV,” V snaps. “What on earth did you take last night?”

 “No, no,” Tron says. IV turns slightly. Tron is smiling in a way that makes him shudder. “Let’s hear him out. If IV is telling the truth, this could be valuable information he has for us.”

 IV frowns. That doesn’t sound right. He doesn’t want see Tron use his information to make things worse but…  what else can he do? Maybe Tron can help him put things right.

 Maybe.

 Tron smiles back at IV as he explains everything that had happened. He at least seems to believe him about this stuff. Possibly. It still makes IV uncomfortable that Tron is just trying to find a new way to use him, but IV needs to do something.

 “Let’s see just how accurate your predictions are, IV,” Tron says quietly, walking away. “If your predictions turn out to be accurate, we may have to adjust our plans accordingly. Now, take some painkillers and go to bed. You’re important to our plans, whether you’re telling the truth or not.”

 IV nods and III had him his painkillers. He drinks slowly and takes the pills so he can head off to bed. III comes to sit with him and IV is content to use III’s lap as a pillow, letting him pet his hair. III is his most precious thing. No matter what, IV has III. He’ll protect him this time. He’ll protect his family. Somehow. 

 

 Even so, when Tron eventually believes he’s not just making lucky guesses, nothing seems to change. IV goes out and nothing changes. The situation with Ryouga is the same. The Number hunting is the same. V just tells him to do as he’s told. III nudges him gently into it.

 This time though, it’s V who stands next to III against Kaito and Yuuma. IV watches Haruto and Tron. Apparently, his story tells Tron it was his fault they lost to Kaito. V throws Kaito off balance and III protects them all well. But still IV ends up gazing down at V and III lying soulless in their bed, earlier than ever. III’s hand is still in his. Like he’s just sleeping.

 “I guess useless pawns are useless pawns, no matter how you use them,” Tron sighs walking away. “You really are only useful for sacrifice or trading in for something stronger.”

 IV’s anger gets the better of him again. He hasn’t done this enough times not to get mad. He blunders through his duel the same as ever. Draws that spell card. IV falls into darkness.

 

 IV can’t change a thing this time either. Yuuma saves Tron and they won’t listen to his warnings. It all happens all over again. IV can’t do anything. 

 “I hate you, V,” Thomas whispers, not even bothering to get up again.

 “Thomas, you’re awake”

 “I’m sorry, Thomas,” III says. 

 “I hate you!” Thomas cries. “I hate you both! Don’t make me do that again” 

 “And, Yuuma, I’m sorry I called you a coward,” he continues.

 “III…”

 “Burn this into your memories, Yuuma, Thomas,” V declares. “What it means to fight a Barian Lord, their true strength.” 

 “Stop!” IV yells. “V! III! Stop it! I can’t change anything! I can’t change it!”

 “I’m sorry, Yuuma. And… goodbye…”

 “Goodluck, Thomas,” V says quietly. “You’re our last hope if Yuuma fails.” 

 “ _V!_ ”

 The screen goes blank again and IV closes his eyes. He can’t change it. He can’t change anything. He can’t do it. He doesn’t even try to get up as the light blazes around him and his body breaks apart. He’s not good enough. He can’t do it!

 

 IV is crying into his pillow when he wakes. The fabric is soaked and his body is wracked with sobs, screaming in pain. He closes his eyes tightly, biting the pillow to keep from alerting anyone to his pain.

 “IV?” III sits on the bed and IV glares up at him. “IV, what on earth happened?”

 IV grasps III’s hand. He can’t do it. He can’t do this again. He can’t watch III die again. He struggles up and III supports him gently. He wraps his arms around him and III holds him back gently, petting his hair. 

 “It’s alright. It’s alright. We’re going to get you cleaned up and we won’t tell V about any of this.”

 “Thank you… III…”

 

**III**

 

 IV vows to protect III this time. To do all he can to keep him safe and happy. No matter what. He just needs to put III first. Maybe then something will change for the better. III is all he has after all. He helps him keep his condition secret from V - no lecture this time - and stands at his side patiently through all his public appearances. IV should have appreciated III more the first time around. He was too angry to ever think of that though. 

 IV doesn’t break the kid’s arm this time. There’s no cruel laughter or sneers. There’s no final attack once they’re down. He plays the same cards and the same strategy, but he doesn’t rub it in their faces. He doesn’t give them false praise. The deeper he plunges into this time loop, the more he realises he’s tasting his own fanservice. 

 “Are you feeling alright, IV?” III says quietly as they head out to wait for Kaito and Yuuma. IV doesn’t really have a strategy for beating them right now. He’s not really thought about it. He should. There must be ways around Kaito’s Neo thingy. “IV?”

 IV clenches his fists. III likes Yuuma. Yuuma made him happy. They were friends. And nothing bad comes from losing, right? They’re safe. Their crests protect them. It’s how III’s first real friendship comes about. 

 Screw it.

 “We’ll use _that_ strategy,” IV says.

 “Number Walls, Giant Killer, Machu Mech, Stonehenge?” 

 “Heaven’s Strings as back up.”

 “Right.”

 It goes as IV knows it will. C39, Photon Howling, Tron saves them and V reveals himself. With one important difference. IV is prepared for Kaito. He takes all the attacks for III bears the brunt of Kaito’s wrath, let’s III lose gracefully as he can.

 He says nothing as III runs off to investigate Yuuma. He smiles a little at his lame excuse, pretending he buys it completely and V and Tron don’t bat an eyelash. Both think he’s too dumb and vapid to realise he’s being lied too. That he dotes on III too much to doubt a word he says.

 

 But IV is waiting on the roads when III turns up to duel Yuuma. III looks surprised to see him but IV says nothing. Just leans against the wall. He doesn’t really have a strategy for this either. He’s really winging a lot of this, but isn’t that what he’s good at? Improvising? Putting on a mask. As if he’s all smiles and confidence. It’s all IV can do. So he just sits and lets III flounder while he tries to figure out his life. Waiting for III’s excuse. 

 “If we’re to have our revenge, Yuuma is in our way.”

 “Perhaps,” IV replies. “But this isn’t the way to do it.”

 “I’m stronger now,” III snaps. “The pain I endured in Tron’s ritual, I’ve gained power equal to that pain. Isn’t that just how we’ve always fought? Our power comes from the pain we’ve suffered through. Isn’t that why we’re fighting?”

 IV watches III for a moment. He doesn’t have answer to that. It was why they fought at this point. That was their power. All the pain and suffering they’d gone through had given them the strength to fight. How can he tell III otherwise? 

 “IV-”

 IV moves without thinking and slaps him across the face. Not hard. III is more shocked than hurt. IV could never hurt III. But III stares up at him.

 “IV?”

 He can’t tell III it’s wrong to fight with hatred. To fight for their revenge. He can’t tell III the pain they’ve gone through hasn’t given them their power. He can’t tell III any of that. He can’t spout those lies. Not to III. 

 “Don’t you understand?” IV snaps. He really doesn’t have any idea what he’s about to say before it comes out of his mouth. “I… me and V… I’ve stained my soul black for you! Not for V. Not for Tron. Not even our family. You. Just you!”

 “IV?”

 “Nothing else matters,” he continues, shaking his head. “I’ve done all this for you. I’ve done terrible things under Tron’s orders. I’ve stained by soul, got blood on my hands, played V’s little puppet while he sits on high sneering, all for you. So you won’t have to.” He grabs III’s shoulders and III grips his arms. “Stop this now, III. We’ll find another way. I’ll do whatever it takes just to stop you going through with this.” 

 He pulls IV close and wraps him tightly in his arms. There’s a quiet murmurs and IV opens one eye. Yuuma and his friends are watching. They all look confused. IV just holds him though. It doesn’t matter, as long as III is safe. 

 “IV-”

 “Give me your Numbers.” III frowns but does as IV asks. IV smiles back, putting away the cards that Tron gave III now he should be safe. He pushes III lightly towards Yuuma. “And have fun.”

 “Fun…?” 

 IV nods. “Let me deal with Tron’s plan. You’ve found a friend, right?”

 

 III is happy with Yuuma. IV let’s him go how with Yuuma through the WDC. Promises he’ll deal with Tron. It doesn’t get him very far when it comes to changing things. III takes part in the WDC. It doesn’t matter much either. IV faces Ryouga again. IV loses again. But this time, when he wakes up, III and Yuuma are standing over him 

 Letting III go to school with Yuuma provides some interesting information. And situations. Every call, III is explaining how much fun he’s having at school. How incredible it is. How much he love staying with Yuuma. Not much else changes though.

 IV still ends up staring up at Nasch. He can’t change that. But he’s given III a happy time, right? He’ll do this over and over, just to see that smile on III’s face when he calls from school. III was _happy_. If that’s the best he can do, it doesn’t matter if he’s stuck like this over and over. He’ll make III happy in endless loops. 

 

 IV doesn’t bother letting V know he’s awake in his lab. He sits quietly in the tube, waiting. It’s ok. He’ll get to see III again soon. Only something does change. Finally something changes. III goes down first.

 “III!”

 V turns to the screen. “Thomas-

 “III!” He staggers to his feet, beating against the glass as he had the first time. He hates V! He hates him so much! “ _Michael!_ ”

 The screen goes static and IV doesn’t stop beating the glass as he knuckles bleed and pain shoots up his arms. Even as he breaks apart, IV screams and tries desperately to break out, even though there’s nothing left for him out there.

 It’s not fair! _It’s not fair!_

 

 IV is ready for the pain this time. He bites down on his pillow instantly, keeping it all in and holding himself together. He struggles to his feet and forces himself to the door, locking it before III can come in. Every movement is agony. His fingers are numb. He doesn’t care. He strips off and tosses his tattered clothes under the bed. He rummages through a draw and takes more painkillers than probably wise but he hurts so much. 

 And then he just lies on the bed. He rests in silence under the soft duvets and clothes his eyes. He failed. He made III happy but he’d lost him in the end. Just like always. He can’t protect what matters most.

 

**IV**

 

 The lecture is put off this time. Mainly because IV is that heavily dosed up on painkillers he can’t think enough to listen. But V does lecture him as III bandages up his hands and kisses his knuckles. IV reaches for more painkillers without a word but V snatches him away. Tells him it’s his own fault for getting into fights. He should live with the pain he’s caused himself. It’s his punishment. 

 “I hate you.”

 V’s shoulders stiffen but he doesn’t stop. III sighs and hands him painkillers from his own pocket. IV smiles weakly, not quite meeting his gaze as he takes them. 

 “Has something happened, IV? You shouldn’t argue with V like that. And getting in fights like this. It’s not like you. Not recently.”

 “It’s not worth it,” IV whispers, rolling away. “I’m sorry, Michael. I’m never going to be strong enough to protect you.”

 “That’s not true!” III cries. IV glances up at him and III is obviously trying not to let him see how close to tears he is. He really is so dumb. IV sighs and holds out his arm, letting III lean down against him, burying his head in his side so he can cry without being seen. “You’ve always protected me, IV. Even when you hurt yourself, you always protect me. You’re the only one who’s stayed with me. Always. Please, don’t start saying things like that now.”

 

 IV’s apathy doesn’t seem to bother the others. V pretends it’s not happening. He continues berating IV like away. Lectures and jabs, barely covering his surprise when IV doesn’t reply and just lets him get away with it. Tron sneers. Yeah, IV is pathetic. He’s watched the people he love die over and over and he can’t change a thing. He doesn’t want to keep trying. It’s only III who seems to care.

 And then III says something that changes his world. 

 “We’re doing this because if we get revenge on Dr Faker, our father will be returned to us. But what does that matter, if Tron’s plan for revenge tears our family apart so irreparably, we can never smile again?”

 “III…?”

 “I thought being with V… knowing Father was alive… knowing we could one day have him back if we just suffered a little longer, would make us happy again.” IV sits up slowly from the couch. “But all that’s happened, is that this suffering is making you miserable. Making us all miserable. If things continue the way they are, even when our true father returns, we won’t have a family. These cracks will be so deep they can’t be fixed.”

 “What are you saying, III?”

 “I was happier when it was just the two of us, than like this. So were you. Seeing you like this… revenge isn’t worth watching the brother I love become and empty shell. By the time Tron has his revenge, you won’t be able to smile again and the resentment and hatred already stirring up towards V and our father won’t be able to be breeched. So, let’s go back to it just being the two of us.” 

 IV can’t argue. The more he repeats this loop, the more he hates V, for doing this to him, and Tron, for the abuse they have to go through over and over. He only needs III. So they make their plans and one night raid what little cash is left around. It’s enough. They’ll manage. IV and III both have cards that V funnels their allowance into until they’re old enough for their full inheritance, but he’s sure that’ll stop when he finds they’ve gone. And then with just a small bag enough and a few bits from the kitchen to get them through a few days, they open a portal and vanish from their home. 

 It’s sort of fun. Things get back to how they used to be. IV and III ignore the Numbers beyond their own. They’ve gone straight out to Heartland City. IV wants to be at the heart of the action even if he intends to ignore it. They share a seedy hotel room, cuddled together in one bed, making it their home as much as they can. 

 The first week or so is chaos. IV watches the news. It’s everywhere. Duel Champion IV goes missing from his home with his little brother in the middle of the night. V stands on TV, the picture of a concerned brother and manager. Offering rewards for any information. Pleading for III and IV to return to them safely. But soon the missing boys are just another footnote. The money doesn’t stop, V keeps up their allowance. Apparently he does care enough that he wants them to have money to look after themselves. IV uses their portals to make sure he can’t use it to track their locations though.

 

 “It’s V!” IV glances up at the TV. They’re sitting on the bed with instant noodles, watching the Duel Coaster. Neither had bothered with the WDC. And apparently, without IV to goad him into it, neither had Ryouga. “Even after everything… I hope they get what they want.” 

 “It’ll just leave them hollow if they do,” IV replies. 

 “V doesn’t look so good,” III murmurs. 

 IV nods. V doesn’t look as proud and determined as he used to. Maybe V has realised what they had. Revenge means nothing if you’ve already destroyed everything you’re fighting for. But he certainly looks just as angry as ever. Perhaps he’s decided to blame Faker for their disappearance too. 

 Of course, IV doesn’t have the heart to tell III what happens to V when he loses. It’s academic anyway, he wakes up again once Tron releases his soul. But it occurs to IV that without Ryouga, can Dr Faker be beaten? From what he’s heard, Ryouga saved Kaito and the pair joined Yuuma. 

 “Do you still have 32?”

 “Yes? Why?”

 “Let’s go,” IV sighs, heading out. “We’re gonna play hero for a bit.”

 Kaito is suitably ungrateful to be rescued. He glares up at the pair of them as Kotori helps him out. Even with no idea who they are. And when Orbital tells them there’s no way down, III and IV have the perfect way around it. Somehow, IV ends up taking Ryouga’s place. He has no idea what’s going on, or how he’s become one of the hero trio, but it’s happening. Apparently it’s the first time Kaito has unlock his red Galaxy Eyes. He makes such a song and dance out of it. 

 But then IV draws something he hadn’t expected to. He stares down at the spell for a moment, completely lost. How is that there? 

 “Thomas?” Kaito snaps. 

 IV gazes up at Destiny Leo. It’s special win condition is sealed but he’s still strong. Even so… He reaches up slowly and Destiny Leo resonates.

 “You’re up for it then? Fine. Let’s try. One last try. Rank-Up Magic - Argent Chaos Force!”

 

 Finally something changes. 

 III goes to school with Yuuma again. He loves it. He’s happy and smiling and full of energy. He makes contact with V behind IV’s back and IV pretends he doesn’t know. And somehow, IV has taken Ryouga’s place at Yuuma’s side. He and Kaito stand with Yuuma at Sargasso. He wanders nonchalantly through the ruins as III geeks out over how cool they are and the fact that the other dimensions and aliens from ancient times are real. Astral says Ryouga is one of the Barians Lords and Yuuma is determined to go and talk to his best friend and talk things out. IV isn’t sure what’s going to happen there. He wouldn’t be surprised if he ends up right back where he was. But for the first time in a while, he really has hope. 

 But then, suddenly IV is facing that jellyfish creep with that insulting fake Number 4, poisoned and struggling to think. And he’s not going to jump in and save himself. Ryouga’s not going to come to his aid. IV’s alone and can barely stand. 

 

 “IV… IV…” IV can barely open his eyes. V stroked his hair from his face gently and IV sighs. Yet again, he fails the moment he needs to be strong. He can’t stand on his own. He doesn’t have the strength. He never does. “Thomas!” 

 “I hate you,” IV breathes, voice muffled by something. 

 V’s hand flinches against his cheek. “I’m sorry. I pushed you too far. I didn’t realise you were that miserable. I thought it was for the best. I thought it would all work out in the end. I thought I could save our family.”

 “Our family was ruined years ago. There’s no saving it.” 

 “Don’t you dare say things like that,” V snaps. IV almost laughs. Always shutting him down. Always lecturing him. IV’s always wrong. “It’s going to be fine. We will work this out somehow. We will make it right somehow, I promise.” He grasps IV’s hand, bringing it to his lips slowly. “Just hold on, just a little bit longer, Thomas. I promise, I’ll make things right, whatever it takes. I will fix our family. So please, hold on.”

 IV knows he’s dying. This is the first time he’s had to actually face death. Rather than death facing Nasch, he’s finally facing a true death by poison. 

 Next thing IV knows, V is carrying him. Held close against V’s chest as they run. IV manages to open his eyes as he laid in a cold chamber. It’s all too familiar. Here he goes again. 

 “No, V,” he rasps. “Not again.”

 “Again… IV…” V’s lips brush his forehead. “How many times?”

 “This is… the fifth?” 

 “Oh IV,” he sighs. “I know you can do this. I’m sorry. I know this must be hard. Please, don’t let things turn out like this again. I know I pushed you, but you are precious to me. Losing you, it hurt more than again. I can’t lose you again.”

 A door opens and V stands. The tube shuts and IV watches helplessly as V turns to face Mizael.

 

 There’s noise above him and IV can’t find the strength to open his eyes. III is yelling and V’s voice cuts through his panic. He’s here again. Back at the start. Although, given how weak he is, maybe he won’t be here for long. 

 

**V**

 

 IV hates hospitals. He’s in and out of consciousness. He’s starting to get the hang of this. Whatever condition he’s in, whatever he’s got with him, it all comes back with him. This time, he’s poisoned and weak, with no deck or duel disk. No Argent Chaos Force. 

 “IV? IV, are you awake?” V murmurs.

 IV manages to open his eyes a crack and V smiles down at him. He looks exhausted. But he smiles down at IV and brushes his hair from his face.

 “Hi,” V says softly. “How are you feeling?” 

 “Tron must be pretty mad? I’m screwing up his plans.”

 “Don’t worry about what Tron thinks,” he says, shaking his head. “Your health is far more important than any plans. I know I’ve not been a great brother, but I am your big brother. I want to protect you. I want to keep you safe. I won’t let whatever this is take you from me. Just rest, you’re going to be up and about and causing trouble in no time. III’s going insane worrying about you. Don’t make him worry any more than necessary.”

 Well, he hardly means to worry III. He didn’t go out and ask to be poisoned. 

 “I hate you.”

 V closes his eyes and nods. “I did this. I asked this of you. I don’t blame you. But I’m going to do everything I can to keep you safe. You might not realise it, Thomas, but I really am ”

 

 No one’s sure what’s wrong with him. Damn Barian poison. IV is left bedridden. Tron demands V and III leave him in his bed, that he’s not useful and is getting in the way of this plans. Once they’ve completed their plans, everything will be better. They just need to focus. But they don’t. IV might actually forgive V a little when he continues to visit. When he sits with IV near daily and watches over him. Even when IV tells him how much he hates him. Every time V just smiles bitterly and nods, and carried on like nothing had happened. And IV hates him a little less every time he does. 

 “Umm, IV?” IV turns sharply. Ryouga is hesitating in the doorway in his school uniform. “You- you probably don’t remember me, I-”

 “Kamishiro Ryouga,” IV says quietly. Ryouga flinches. “You wanted me not to remember you.”

 “I…”

 “What can I do for you, little Shark?” he murmurs.

 “I just, I heard you were here,” Ryouga says. “My sister’s just down the hall. I wanted to see how you were. I wanted to see if you rumours are true.”

 “That I’m dying?” Ryouga nods. “I’m stable, but useless.” He beckons Ryouga in and he walks over slowly, sitting on the bed awkwardly. IV smiles weakly and holds out his hand. “Forgive me, Ryouga.”

 “What could I possibly need to forgive you for? You’re incredible. You’re perfect.”

 “I set you up.” Ryouga’s eyes widen. “I set up my deck to fall. So you’d look. So you’d be disqualified.” He smiles bitterly and closes his eyes. “I’ve failed over and over. I guess I’m kinda failing at life right now. Karma, right?”

 Ryouga squeezes his hand tightly. “I looked. So we’re both idiots. You get better, and we’ll have a proper duel. We can see who really deserves it.”

 Suddenly there’s agony and IV screams. Ryouga jerks back, staring down at him. IV doesn’t understand. But it’s a Barian poison. Nasch is the Barian leader. He wants him to get better. Is Ryouga healing him?

 

 IV can only imagine Ryouga and Nasch did heal him. Within the month, he’s made a miracle recovery. Ready for the WDC that’s just been announced. V keeps IV close though. There’s no running around, Number hunting. III does that. IV and V stand in front of the cameras, V talking about how relieved he is for IV’s recovery, that he’ll be resting up to ensure he’s at full strength to put on a show for his fans during the WDC. IV almost believes him. He almost enjoys V letting him rest his head in his lap, petting his hair gently as he reads. And he completely ignores Tron trying to tell him to stop babying him. For once, V is putting him first. 

 And IV ignores Tron trying to poke him into getting mad at Ryouga too. He cordially invited Ryouga to meet him in the finals of the WDC for their duel and Ryouga is on the competitors list within the hour. Tron is furious but IV doesn’t care. For once, Tron isn’t running their lives. 

 “IV?” V looks so stunned when IV steps out in front of him in the Space Field. “IV, what are you-”

 “It’s all academic really,” IV says quietly, raising his duel disk. “Whatever happens, we’re irrelevant. We’re just side characters in this story, V. It doesn’t matter. And I hate you so much.”

 V stares at him for a long moment before nodding and raising his duel disk. “Fine. Come at me, IV. Show me that hatred you’ve been holding onto all this time. I’ll take all you can throw me. But it would be embarrassing for me to lose to my little brother.” 

 Embarrassing indeed, but that’s what happens. IV loses to Tron again but that’s not so bad. This time around, completely reset and starting on the backfoot, IV’s starting to get used to things. He likes this world, he thinks. 

 

 III doesn’t get to go to school this time. V wants to keep them close, and does. He’s as protective of IV as when he was ill. To the point where IV isn’t even allowed to go to Heartland City to protect the others. Not until Rio’s funeral. IV wonders if he’s screwed things up further. 

 He knows he has when III shoves him back into the van and V holds his wrist. 

 “I can handle it,” III says.

 “We’re going to keep you safe,” V agrees.

 He doesn’t get any chance to argue. III steps out to face Nasch on the warpath and V drives on. IV glares up at him and V doesn’t look at him. 

 “I hate you,” IV hisses, watching III’s signal on his bracelet. 

 “I know. And I’m sorry there’s nothing I can do to change that.” 

 IV’s fists clench and he watches the signal quietly. He’s going to make him watch III die at Nasch’s hand. He hates him. He hates him so much. 

 IV feels sick, waiting for Mizael to turn up. He’s slumped against the railings of the dam, watching his hands numbly. V hasn’t tried to excuse himself or tell IV it’s for the best, that he’s trying to protect him. IV doesn’t care. He fumbles with Argent Chaos Force. 

 Michael’s dead.

 “Thomas,” V says quietly. He pulls IV up and plays with his duel disk. “You’ll forgive me one day. Michael and I both. Everything that’s happened, we just want to protect you. Don’t worry. I’ll keep the Barians here to give you and Yuuma time.” 

 

 IV’s duel disk glows and his eyes narrow. That stupid teleport. But finally IV catches sight of something that gives him hope. A strategy finally forms. A dumb, ridiculous, stupid idea but it’s all he can do. It’s the only plan in his mind, right now. Nasch is the key. So IV will destroy Nasch. 

 He throws out his duel anchor and Vector yelps, caught entirely by surprise as IV drags him down from his perch on high into his arms. The teleport activates and they flash into that stupid tube once more.

 “What are you doing, you stupid human?!” Vector snarls, shoving at his arms. He can’t go far. The tube is barely big enough for one. He ends up banging against the glass as IV leans back. They’re both far too close and Vector is yelling, but it does no good. Apparently it’s sealed to stop IV escaping. Apparently it works the same one Barians. “What is this?! You think you can keep me here?!”

 “Nasch and Merag are the Kamishiro twins,” IV says quietly. “With them removed, we can both have what we want.” 

 “What are you-”

 “This machine sends us back a few months. Over and over. I can’t escape it.” Vector stares up at him for a moment before grinning. “Everything you have on your right now goes back and you get into your old body and the old place but you remember everything.”

 Vector sneers. “Let me guess. Get rid of the pesky king and his sister and give you your happily ever after.”

 “Something like that.”

 “As my pets?”

 “No.”

 “Your good duellists, with Barian power, with my blessing you could be incredible, you and your brothers.” He grins and leans up. “Seal it with a kiss?”

 “Maybe on the other side. When you’ve proven yourself trustworthy.” Their body start to break apart and IV sighs. “Just keep your end of the deal.”

 

 IV wakes to Michael shaking his gently. He smiles and sighs, pulling him down, wrapping him up in his arms and nuzzling against him loving. Michael laughs and IV hugs him closer. His dear Michael. He’s here again. He’s ok. 

 “IV,” Michael laughs weakly, trying to push him off. “IV, stop it. Stop! There’s someone here to see you. IV!”

 “What’s wrong?” IV laughs, kissing his forehead. “Can’t I have some fun with my little brother every now and again?”

 “After I came all this way to see you, pet?” IV jerks up, staring at Vector in his purple and grey robes. His muzzle twists and Tron smiles. “Hello, IV.”

 “Vector.”

 “Oh?” Tron says, all too smug and knowing. IV frowns and V scowls behind Tron. “You two know each other so well already?” 

 “So very well,” Vector purrs, sweeting over. IV almost draws back but manages to hold himself together. Even as Vector’s clawed fingers dig into his cheeks and tip his head up. “I’ve given you my gesture of goodwill. Not that it was much of a task. Happy to agree to our deal yet?” 

 “Gesture of goodwill?”

 “You’ve been making deals with my boys directly, Lord Vector?” Tron says with a frown. 

 “Just this one,” Vector purrs, claw stroking over his scar. “He’s a very special little boy.” He shifts into his human form, innocent smiles and sparkling eyes gazing back at IV. “The Kamishiro twins are dead.”

 He presses their lips together before IV can process it. Michael is trying to pry him away and V is snapping at Tron, who mutters something unhappy. But IV has made a deal with the devil. He’s made given up his soul to Vector for his family. What else can he do but seal it with a kiss?

 

**VI**

 

 Ryouga’s tragic accident is on the news. Vector giggles wildly as it comes up, tells him how he went and dealt with Rio too. It leaves a bitter taste in IV’s mouth. How Vector describes it in such details. Michael pulls a sour face but IV holds him close through it. He doesn’t care what he has to do to keep him. He loves them. He loves Michael. Vector is a small price to pay. 

 “So, the next target is _Tsukumo Yuuma_ ,” Vector says. He spits out the name like it’s poison. “And his precious Astral.”

 “What’s going on, IV?” Michael whispers. He sighs and kisses Michael’s forehead. “IV?”

 “He’s a Barian,” IV replies. “One of the ones who saved Tron. We made a deal. We’ve made everything better. You’re going to be safe. We’re going to be happy.”

 

 Vector is certainly a powerful patreon. He gives IV such power. Vector powers up his monsters beyond Argent Chaos Force. He gives him new, powerful Numbers. In one incredible moment, facing Astral and Yuuma, IV feels the power of C104 in his hands and it’s incredible. 

 Vector guides the Barians and Dr Faker further. Without Yuuma to shake Kaito awake, he’s a powerful ally. Tron’s revenge agenda is forced down and IV leads a truce with Kaito and Mr Heartland’s Number hunters. V through gritted teeth but it’s enough.They want the same thing, after all. They all just want to save their families.

 “Joining forces with you has certainly been a good move,” Vector purrs, gazing over Heartland City from the tower the two families now share. IV isn’t sure it was, but he goes with it. He has no choice. Michael smiles again and V and Kaito are starting to get along. No matter how much he dislikes what V has done, he deserves to be happy too. “Soon, we’ll bring the other Barians into line, and rewrite this world as we see fit.”

 “We?”

 “You’re my precious partner, IV. I couldn’t have done this without you.” He smiles and catches IV’s hand, kissing his knuckles lightly. “You and I will rewrite the world into something beautiful and we will rule over it.” 

 “What sort of world?”

 “ _My_ kind of world.”

 “Like your kingdom?” IV murmurs. 

 “How crazy do you think I am?” Vector snaps. “If everyone is dead, who am I supposed to rule over?”

 IV sighs and closes his eyes. This entire thing is ridiculous. He thinks he might have made a mistake, but he’s been thinking that from the start. He can hardly turn back now though. 

 “IV… What if I told you I loved you?”

 “I’d call you a damn liar,” IV replies. “You’re a good actor, but I’m not dumb.”

 “Too bad,” Vector sighs. “It’d be nicer if you could believe it and love me back. So, I’ll be upfront then, if I can’t manipulate you.” He turns and meets IV’s gaze, voice low and promising. “If you ever betray me, I will kill your brothers slowly and painfully. V first, just so you know I’m not lying. Then your precious little III. Got it?”

 “Sure, sure. I know.”

 

 Vector’s world is beautiful. IV can’t argue that. Vector is tamer, as long as he’s kept entertained. He keeps IV close. Even when Michael is happy and their father is back and Chris and Kaito are getting along now Haruto is cured. Vector has a surprisingly peaceful vision of the world. As long as there was something to entertain him. 

 No matter what IV had said at the start, he’s not sure Vector knows where to draw the line between partner and pet. IV lies in the pile of pillows in the grand throne room as Vector does his work as ruler. IV is rarely needed, but Vector insists, as his beloved bodyguard apparently, he’s always with him. 

 IV doesn’t know if he loves him or hates him. IV thinks he might love this world. He certainly loves seeing Michael laughing with friends. He loves seeing their fathers cooing over Haruto. Chris and Kaito curled up on the couch, chatting away as they go through files. He’s finally found his paradise, even if he’s had to give up his soul and drench his hands in blood for it. But it’s worth it.

 Until one day, Chris grabs his hand and pulls him down into their private labs in a hurry. IV stumbles behind him down the stairs. This lab! 

 “Forgive me, Thomas,” Chris whispers, pulling him around and shoving him into the familiar glass tube. 

 “No, Chris-” 

 “I’m sorry,” he says, shaking his head. “But this is the only way. He picked you for a reason. You’re some sort of key-”

 “No, I’m not!” IV cries. “Let me out, Chris! Let me out! He’ll kill you and Michael!”

 “No. You’re going to save us,” he replies firmly. “Thomas-”

 “No!” he yells, slamming his fists against the glass. Chris turns slightly. “Chris, please. Please, I can’t keep doing this.”

 “Keep…” Chris sighs and closes his eyes for a moment. “This isn’t the first time I’ve sent you back, is it?” IV shakes his head and Chris steps up to the tube, pressing their hands together lightly either side of the glass. “I’m sorry, Thomas. I’m so sorry. This must be awful, but I need you to do this. I need you to find a better way. This isn’t the world he’s letting you see.” 

 “You had to go and open your mouth, didn’t you?” Vector sighs. The door opens and Michael’s body hits the floor. Chris staggers and IV slams his hands against the door as he screams. “It’s alright, IV. All you have to do is make sure to tell me the truth again next time around. And we’ll make sure your dear big brother can’t stir up a rebellion.”

 “Chris?”

 “I told you,” Chris says, shaking his head. “It’s not the same world he shows you. He knows you’re the key. You have to put things right. Good luck. I know you can do it.”

 He lifts his duel disk and Vector sneers, summoning up his own. “I’ll see you soon, my dear IV. Once we’re reunited in the next loop, right?”

 “You killed Michael,” IV whispers as his body starts to fall apart. Vector sighs. “I’m going to kill you.” 


	2. Keep Re-Affirming This Connection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should have done this chapter by chapter per timeline, but I didn't so they're monster chapters. And I had to split off a third chapter. Really uppy downy rollercoaster chapter. Warnings for deaths and suicide and IV's extremely delicate mental state.

 IV wakes up in his bed. There’s silence. He closes his eyes and breathes out slowly. The penthouse is quiet and the world is at peace. Everything is just how it was. It’s so easy to forget the pain that IV gone through. It could all just be a dream.

 The door opens and Michael comes in, smiling down at him. IV smiles absently and pats the bed. After a moment, Michael sits on the bed with him. He pulls III down and wraps him gently in his arms. 

 “I love you, Michael,” IV whispers, kissing his forehead.

 “IV?” Michael murmurs. 

 “Whatever happens, I only want to protect you. No matter what. Remember that”

 

**VII**

 

 IV waits patiently this time. He plays along with Tron. But he thinks he’s grown more mature. He’s quieter, even he notices it. He doesn’t fight with Chris. He doesn’t talk down to Michael, even if he never really meant it before.

 And in his calmness, IV manages to plot better. He keeps control of the quiet, seething rage within him and manages to channel it. He takes what he’s learnt and uses it. He admits his sins to Ryouga, just as he had before, but instead of sneering, it’s quiet repentance, and the offer of a duel to make it right. A duel where he’ll admit what he did publicly. The fact that he knows Ryouga won’t swallow that, won’t wait, and that Tron will knock out the cameras so it won’t be public, means little. 

 He’s ready for Kaito and Yuuma too. He let’s Michael lead in with Machu Mech and Giant Killer, but he’s ready for Yuuma and Astral as much as he’s ready for Kaito. He blocks off Yuuma’s traps. Stop him constantly saving Kaito. He doesn’t bother taunting Kaito. It really isn’t worth it beyond getting him to make dumb mistakes and the way IV is playing today, he doesn’t need Kaito’s mistakes to win. 

 Take that, Chris. He beat Kaito. Chris’ oh-so precious student. It only took him several cycles and foreknowledge of Kaito and Yuuma’s moves. 

 Put like that it doesn’t sound so impressive. 

 IV walks over slowly. Kaito isn’t moving Yuuma is staring at what he can only imagine is Astral. They’ll have to deal with that too. He might have wanted to think that through a little more. He catches Michael’s wrist and drags him along behind him. Michael stares down at Yuuma and IV pushes him forward. 

 “You!” Yuuma yells, staggering to his feet, fist clenched. “Astral- Astral, he-” 

 Michael catches his fist and draws him into his arms. Yuuma’s eyes widen and Michael sigh, petting his hair gently. “It’s alright. I know it hurts. But it’ll be alright. I’m sorry you got involved.” 

 

 Kaito is lying helplessly on the floor. Unmoving. Uncaring about his fate after failure. IV sighs and stops in front of him. Kaito’s eyes crack open. There’s silence and IV gazes back for a long moment before crouching down and lifting Kaito slowly from the floor. 

 “Huh, you’re lighter than you look,” he mutters, poking Kaito’s side absently. “You’re all skin and bones. You should eat more.” 

 “What- what are you doing?” Kaito rasps, struggling weakly to push him away. “Put me down.”

 “You’ve used too much of your Photon Mode, idiot,” he says, opening up a portal and stepping through. “You need rest.” He drops Kaito unceremoniously on his bed in their hotel penthouse. “You can wait here until we’re done with Haruto.” 

 “What are you bastards doing with Haruto?” he snaps.

 Kaito struggles to push himself up and IV shoves him back down. “Chris says-”

 “Chris?”

 “Mm, my big brother. Christopher Arclight. Anyway, he says, Tron is taking Haruto’s power for his own. That by taking Haruto’s power, Faker won’t be able to use it for his own uses anymore.”

 “Then… Haruto would be better again? If they can’t use his power, if it’s not making him like this, he’ll be better?” 

 IV shrugs. “I dunno. I’m too dumb to be told this stuff. I just do as I’m told.” 

 “They told you to save me?” IV scowls and turns away but Kaito’s fingers catch his coat. “IV? Why are you helping me?” 

 “Because I know what it’s like to fail. To never be good enough. I can never save the people I love when it matters. Over and over again, I watch them suffering and I can’t do anything.”

 “It’s… Thomas, right? And the other one, that’s Michael?” He nods. “Chris always talked about you two. He taught me how to duel, you know? He said you were a champion duellist. Even when you were young. I find it hard to believe a duellist as strong as you could fail to protect anyone.” 

 IV laughs bitterly. “Yeah. I’m good. I’m really good. But I’m never good enough when it matters.”

 “Uh…” Kaito tugs lightly on IV’s coat. “Maybe you wouldn’t mind… keeping me company while I recover…” IV glances back and Kaito turns his head away sharply. “You brought me here. I thought your lot were raised better than to just abandon a guest like this.” 

 IV nods weakly and sits on the bed next to Kaito. It’s awkward. He’s not really sure what he’s said that’s made Kaito interested in him, but he’s right. He was raised better than that. So he sits and they chat awkwardly. 

 

 Being in Kaito’s good graces has some interesting perks. Thomas gets to sit around while Chris and Kaito babble about mechanical stuff that he pretends not to understand - he has an image to uphold and it’s funny to watch the frustration in their eyes as they try to explain it to him without losing their patience. 

 But without Yuuma, there’s no need to go back to the Astral world. There’s no need for any of that. There’s no keyship. There’s no Sargasso. They’re trapped on earth, waiting for the Barians. And when they arrive, it’s even more dangerous than before. Without the trip out to the ruins, the Kamishiros stand beside Yuuma and Kaito. 

 “Ryouga!”

 Despite everything, IV grabs Ryouga’s hand as a portal opens beneath him. He jerks him back away and wrapping him in his arms as they sit on the ground, watching Rio vanish, reaching for him desperately.

 “ _ Rio! _ ” 

 “No!” IV hisses. 

 “IV, let me go! IV-” He grabs Ryouga’s hand and jerks him up, bolting away into the city, dragging Ryouga behind him. “IV?!”

 “You’re their leader,” he snaps over his shoulder.

 “I’m what?!”

 “You’re Nasch. Their leader. You and Rio. When Vector tried to murder them, it was the same time as your car crash.”

 “Wait, what?!”

 “Abyss took their memories and shoved their souls in your bodies when you died. So they lived on as you guys.”

 “I can’t be Barian! Wait, is that why they took Rio? How do you know all this?!”

 “Because-” He pauses and frowns, glancing back at Ryouga. “That’s it!” 

 “What’s it?”

 “You. You’re the key. I got that ages ago. That was one of the first things I understood about this loop, but what if that’s why it’s supposed to be me? Because of me and you. That’s why it always resets there.” 

 “You’re not making any sense.” 

 

 “IV,” Chris calls, IV’s bracelet flashing. “Can I trust you to keep Ryouga safe?”

 “Yeah, I’ve got him,” IV says. “I’ll keep him safe. Did you tinker with my duel disk yet?”

 “What?”

 “Where’s the emergency teleport to the lab?”

 There’s a pause and Chris sighs. “This isn’t the first time?”

 “Sorry. So where?”

 Chris sighs and explains how to get his duel disk to take him back to the lab. He wishes him luck quietly and IV holds Ryouga close as he activates it, completely ignoring Ryouga demanding answers. 

 “I’m sorry, Thomas,” Chris says as IV leans back against the tube. 

 “I’m getting the hang of it,” IV sighs.

 “Of what?” Ryouga snaps, banging against the glass. “Let me out.”

 “Time travel,” he says. Ryouga glares at him over his shoulder. “I’ve been looping the same few months over and over, because of this thing. So, since you’re important to the plot, you’re coming back with me. Maybe you can change something by knowing the truth. You and Rio are Barians. Nasch and Merag. The Barians are all former humans, warriors who died in their previous lives and were cursed by Don Thousand to forget. Astral’s important. And me and my brothers really don’t want to hurt people. And you and Kaito will get on. You have to remember all this and you have to come find me and we’ll figure out how to change things.” 

 “How far back are we going?” he says as their bodies start to fall apart. 

 “A few months. I don’t know why that day but always that day. See you soon, Ryouga.”

 

 IV groans, waking up to his bracelet’s alert. Good job he still has that. He rolls over and answers, glaring at Ryouga’s face from the pillows.

 “I still have your number, apparently,” Ryouga says. 

 “You’ve had my Numbers several times,” IV mumbles.

 “ _ Funny _ . I know what day it is. Why it’s this day.” IV groans. “It’s the day I duel Yuuma. The day Astral turns up.”

 “Oh. Well that makes a lot more sense than it just being so Chris can lecture me over and over. So, Astral’s probably waking up because you’re Nasch. Because you’re Barian. Your options are to beat him soundly and defeat Astral before he can get going, and make friends with Yuuma anyway, please. Or, you can lose and let Astral exist and control the situation that way. Since every decision I’ve made seems to be bad, you take a shot. Good luck.”

 “Thanks, asshole.”

 

**VIII**

 

 It’s a few days before Ryouga gets in contact again. IV keeps quiet and puts up with Tron and Chris until then. It’s late at night and IV is lying in bed when his bracelet flashes and he answers to find Ryouga and Yuuma together.

 “You told me to make friends with the idiot, right?” Ryouga says.

 “Well, you saw how important he was last time,” Thomas replies. Ryouga nods slightly. Yuuma is staring. “Hello, Yuuma.” 

 “You’re really the Asian Champion?” Yuuma says with hushed awe. “You’re really a duel champion? And you’re Shark’s friend?”

 “Yes, I’m really the champion, sorta, and I’m really his friend, sorta,” he says.

 “That’s a lot of sortas.” 

 “It’s complicated,” Ryouga and he both say. 

 Yuuma wrinkles his nose, glancing between them. Very complicated. He’s technically champion but Ryouga probably deserves it. And maybe they’re friends. Maybe they’re just not enemies anymore.

 “So, you guys know about this Astral guy?” Thomas nods. “How do I get rid of him?”

 “You don’t,” they say together. Yuuma puffs out his cheeks and glances between them again before Ryouga continues. “He’s an important messenger from another world who’s bonded to you. You can’t just get rid of him. Besides, you’re friends. Or at least, you will be.”

 “That’s right,” Thomas says. “You’re supposed to fight against Ryouga.”

 “Stop saying that. I’m not Barian.” 

 “Sorry, Ryouga,” he says. “You think I like you being a Barian? You’ve nearly killed me several times. If it wasn’t for this time travel thing I’d be in the Barian world too by now.” He sighs and kicks his legs absently in the air. “Some friend you are.”

 “We’re not friends.”

 “We are sometimes.” IV sigh and rolls over, glaring up at them. “This time travel thing is all complicated. But you know that you are now, which means that we can get around it. We can figure out another way.”

 “Wait, wait, so you’re this guy’s enemy or something?” Yuuma says.

 “Or something,” Ryouga replies. “Apparently the king of the Barian world has his soul in my body. I’m supposed to lead them in some sort of war against the Astral world.”

 “Something like that,” IV says with a shrug. Yuuma gazes up at space for a moment and frowns. “What’d he say?”

 “That he doesn’t remember any of this,” Yuuma says.

 “That’s fine, I do. I’ve been doing this for over a year,” he says firmly. Ryouga and Yuuma aboth stare at him and IV smirks. “I’ve been back and forth a few times. I never get passed Chris duelling Mizael, though, I don’t know what could happen beyond that.” 

 “Then let’s try that!” he chirps. IV and Ryouga glance at him. “If you never see any further than that, we need to get you further, you might see some more information that’s useful. If we can’t fix things before then, of course.”

 “You know the first step, right?” 

 Ryouga groans. “You mean  _ him. _ ”

 “Who?” Yuuma sys.

 “Do we have to?” Ryouga says.

 “Have to what?”

 “We need him,” IV says.

 “Who?”

 “He’s a pompous asshole. I don’t want to have to deal with both of you.”

 “Who?!”

 “I’ll do it if you can’t handle it, Ryouga.” 

 “Is this what it’s like to be you, Astral?”

 Ryouga groans and closes his eyes, resting his head in his hand. “Fine. Fine. We’ll deal with this together. I guess you’re right. He is the best duellist of the bunch of us.”

 “ _ Who?! _ ” Yuuma yells.

 “Kaito,” Ryouga and IV snap. IV sighs and take over. “He’s the Numbers Hunter. He takes people’s Numbers and their souls. He’s cold and brutal and dangerous and I don’t know how to get around him easily. We might have to get creative. Or just throw Yuuma at him.”

 “Can’t you just kidnap Haruto again?” Ryouga says. 

 “That was Chris, no me.”

 “We’re not kidnapping anyone,” Yuuma says before glancing up at the empty space beside him. “It’s when you take someone away from their home against their will and hold them prisoner.” He pauses and frowns. “Yeah, I guess it’s sorta like school.” There’s another pause as Ryouga rolls his eyes and IV can’t wait to see what new pearl of wisdom Astral’s come up with. “I have not kidnapped you. You’re the one who won’t leave me alone.”

 

 In the end they end up using Yuuma and Astral as bait. Ryouga looks after Yuuma in the background, letting him grow and learn how to duel and work with Astral. He’s there to protect him and watch over him. And Astral.

 IV watches from afar, kept up to date by Ryouga. Michael knows he’s up to something, but thankfully says nothing and even watches over to protect him from discovery by Chris and Tron. When Ryouga finally tells him he thinks it’s time, IV slips away with the excuse of Number hunting. Which is sort of true. 

 It’s tipping it down with rain and IV is grumbling about his hair when time stops. IV groans and turns slowly, keeping his bracelet behind him as he calls Ryouga. Kaito’s creepy whistling fills the still air and IV folds his arms, glaring at the shape emerging.

 “Good evening, Kaito,” IV calls. 

 Kaito stops. “You know who I am?”

 “Of course,” he laughs. “You’re my brother’s precious student, after all. If not a hell of a lot more, right?”

 “What- what are you talking about?” he snaps. “Your brother? Who-”

 “Chris.” Kaito’s eyes widen. “Christopher Arclight? You and him were a thing, right?”

 “We were no such-”

 “Huh?” he laughs. “But I thought you were. He talked about you all the time. He couldn’t think of anything else. Like you were so much more important than us.”

 “He did…? But Chris left- Wait.” He shakes his head and glares up at IV. “This is entirely pointless. It doesn’t matter who you are, if you’re Chris’ brother or-” 

 “Thomas,” IV says. Kaito falters again. “Thomas Arclight.” 

 “You have Numbers, so you’re-”

 “Your enemy, I know,” he sighs. “For Haruto’s sake, you’ll ruin dozens of lives without care. No matter who.” He smiles bitterly. “Will you truly happy if you’ve truly destroyed everything you once loved?” 

 “Chris made his choice-”

 “I hated you for a long time,” Thomas says. Kaito frowns. “You and Haruto. You took Chris from us. We were alone. Michael and I. We were all alone. He promised he’d bring our father back to us and instead he was busy with you! He was looking after you and Haruto while we were suffering!”

 “Chris never stopped talking about you,” Kaito snaps. “You were all he thought about-”

 “While we were suffering! He could talk all he liked, we were alone! We only had each other!” 

 “That’s not my fault!”

 “I did say I used to hate you.” 

 

 “IV!” Kaito takes a step back as Ryouga and Yuuma come running. “Typical of you to get in the way of a good plan, moron.”

 “It’s not my fault he obviously thinks I’m a bigger threat than you two,” IV replies.

 Kaito clicks his tongue and steps away. “It’s not worth taking on all three of you-”

 IV throws out his Duel Anchor and Kaito staggers. Kaito snarls and tugs at the Anchor but Thomas sneers, jerking Kaito forward. He stumbles and Ryouga grabs his arm, Thomas wrapping his Anchor around both of Kaito’s wrists to hold him firmly.

 “The hell are you doing?!” Kaito snarls, jerking his wrists. “Let me go!”

 “Master Kaito!” Orbital cries.

 “His core is Barialite Crystal,” IV says, yanking Kaito close and shifting the anchor to hold secure as he throws Kaito over his shoulder. Completely ignoring Kaito’s protests. He’s just as light as last time. “You should be able to affect it in some way.” 

 “Right,” Ryouga mutters. 

 He reaches out and his eyes glow for a moment. Orbital falls silent and droops and Kaito stiffens. 

 “Who the hell are you people?” Kaito snarls.

 “I told you who I am,” IV replies. “This is Ryouga, he’s the king of the Barians. And Yuuma, the guy chosen by the Astral envoy. Or rather, is stuck with.” 

 “And where are you taking me?” he hisses.

 “For a chat. It’s the least you can do to hear us out after what your father did to mine and Yuuma’s.”

 “His dad knows mine?” Yuuma chirps. “And yours too?”

 “They were good friends,” he says. “My father was a good friend of Dr Faker.”

 “Dr Faker’s his dad?” he cries. 

 “Trust me, he wasn’t my first choice,” Kait hisses. “Dr Arclight was a good friend of my father’s. He was devastated when he went missing on that trip. That’s why he took Chris in. He could hardly have a bunch of kids running around. Chris worked for his upkeep-”

 “More like guilt,” IV says. “Your father sacrificed mine and Kazuma to open the portal to another dimension.” 

 Kaito sighs. “I wish I could say I was surprised. But what does that have to do with me? And what did you do to Orbital? You’ve obviously not disabled him completely since time is still frozen.”

 “No idea,” Ryouga mutters. “I’m not really sure what these powers can do. Or what they are.”

 “And will you put me down? I can walk. You’ve made your point that I can’t get away. Put me down.”

 IV ignores Kaito, letting Yuuma chat away, talking about Astral and his father and everything else that came to mind. If anyone could convince Kaito to be friends, it would be Yuuma. 

 

 IV dumps Kaito in Ryouga’s mansion, dropping him on a dust covered couch and leaving Kaito glaring around at them. They’ve just kidnapped the Numbers Hunter. Fantastic. If Chris and Tron found out about this there’d be a huge fuss and probably brainwashing. Kaito sighs and closes his eyes. 

 “So, you have me,” he says. “You want to talk to me and me to hear you out. Get on with it so I can get back to hunting your miserable souls.”

 “I’m starting to forget why we’re supposed to be friends with him,” Ryouga mutters. 

 “Mostly for convenience, I think,” IV replies. “He has this great central location, has all that techy stuff and is generally an ok duellist.”

 “I’m a great duellist, thank you,” Kaito says.

 “Duh,” Yuuma says, shaking his head. “That’s why there’s three of us to deal with you. These two said you’re the best duellist out of all of us.”

 “Shut up,” IV and Ryouga snap. 

 Ryouga scowls. “The last thing we need is his ego inflated more than it already is.”

 “My ego?” Kaito hisses. “My ego when you three are the ones who kidnapped me like this? You’ve got some nerve.”

 “Perhaps,” IV laughs. “But we’re all after the same thing.”

 “And we get that by kicking Vector’s ass!” Ryouga declares. 

 “Vector?” Yuuma says.

 “Don’t ask,” IV and Ryouga sigh.

 The less they deal with Vector, the better. Though, Ryouga is probably right. Getting rid of Vector seems like a good plan. It does get them all everything they want. Looks like they’ve got some sort of plan at least. 

 

 It doesn’t last long. IV and Ryouga are good enough to take on Vector as they are, but Kaito and Yuuma apparently needed the time over the WDC to strengthen. Without Neo Galaxy-Eyes and Hope Ray, even Zexal. Rushing into this was a mistake, but telling them that is hopeless. No one listens. It’s a good job IV is there to cover everyone’s asses really. 

 “Rank-Up Magic - Argent Chaos Force! Let’s go, Destiny Leo!”

 “You Humans have a Rank-Up of your own?” Vector snarls. 

 Disaster Leo roars onto the field, the other three staring up at it. Right. Even Ryouga won’t have seen it yet. He’d swiped it from Chris’ lab last time round but hadn’t got a chance to use it. He glances over at Ryouga.

 “Your Arc Knight would be really useful right now,” he says. 

 “My what?” Ryouga replies. 

 “Your Over-Hundred Number.”

 Ryouga narrows his eyes at him. “I keep telling you, I don’t care what that four-eyed Barian asshole thinks, I’m not Nasch.” 

 “Of course you’re not,” Vector laughs. “Nasch is long dead along with his hideously smug sister. I should know. I dropped them both off a cliff into a black hole, after all.” He cackles and Yuuma scowls. “Nasch and Merag are never coming back.”

 “Why would you do that?” Yuuma cries. “Hurting someone like that-”

 “Nasch and I are like oil and water,” he explains. “We just don’t get along.  _ Can’t _ get along. Him and I, we just can’t be around each other. It’s him or me.”

 “That’s awful,” he whispers, shaking his head. “That’s horrible! How can you do that?! How can you be that cold?!”

 “Easy. It’s fun!”

 “Fun? You think this is fun?!” Kaito yells. “You’ve ruined our lives and you think it’s fun?!”

 “Incredibly so.”

 

 It’s the nicest thing in the world, the few weeks between defeating Vector, freeing the Tenjous from their nightmare and sending Tron into a rage. Chris is furious but IV ignores him. He’s more interested in sticking close to Michael, preparing for the upcoming duels and how to get around the Barian war that costs them all their lives.

 With the abandonment of the Barians, Tron loses all interest in duelling. He wants Faker to pay still, but without the Barians, they can do nothing. Tron sulks. Chris seems to have lost interesting in duelling without a plan to fulfill. He’s mad IV screwed up their chance at having their true father back. Michael is pouting but trusts IV when he says it’s for the best. He pushes Michael towards Yuuma once more, letting them be friends again.

 The WDC goes on, for some reason. IV supposes they can’t just cancel it, right? It’s fun, IV has to admit. It’s been a long time since IV duelled just for fun. No plan pushing on, nothing on the line, just a fun tournament. 

 The four of them make the final. IV faces Kaito one on one at last. It’s a thrill beyond compare. Kaito is amazing to duel properly. And this time IV doesn’t know what Kaito’s going to do. H’s duelled beside Kaito so many times, and he knows how Kaito duels. But for once he’s going in almost completely blind. Duelling as he used to. 

 

 “Same as ever, huh?” Ryouga says as IV walks off the duel field. Yuuma is bouncing around Kaito, excited for the upcoming finals. Chris has gone straight to Kaito. “Almost. We didn’t get our duel this time around.”

 “I think we’ve settled our score enough times,” IV says softly. “I’m not so petty I won’t admit when I’ve met a better duellist anymore. Doesn’t mean I don’t want another crack at you sometime though. I wouldn’t be able to call myself a duellist if I didn’t want constantly challenge those who are better than me.”

 “IV!” Michael runs over, grinning up at him. “You were awesome. It’s a shame you didn’t win, but you were great. I haven’t seen you enjoy a duel that much in a long time.”

 “I had fun,” IV says, nodding slightly. “Great fun.” 

 “I’m glad,” he says. “It’s always best when you’re smiling. I love when you smile like this. I want to protect that smile forever. Just like you always protected me.”

 “Michael…” He smiles and glances back at Chris and Kaito. “At least someone cares.”

 Michael scowls and shoves him back towards the duel field. “Talk to him. Tell him how you feel.”

 “He’s right, moron,” Ryouga sighs. “You’re like a year older, right? Be mature.” 

 Thomas gazes out at Chris and Kaito. Talk to him? Be mature? Ok. They’re right. He can do this. He can be mature. He has been doing this for around a year. He can be mature. He can do this. Kaito seems to have notices him watching and says something that makes Yuuma go quiet. Chris glances back and frowns slightly. Thomas takes a deep breath and strides across the stadium. He can do this. He can do this. He can. He can’t.

 IV’s steps falter. He turns but Michael and Ryouga are apparently prepared for this. Their hands shove against his back and he stumbles forward, sending him tripping over his own feet. Chris catches him carefully and IV gazes up at him.

 “You never really lost that charming clumsiness, IV,” Chris says quietly with a small smile. “I’m glad.”

 IV jerks back and Chris doesn’t even try to hide his disappointment as he lowers his hands to his sides. He glances back at Ryouga and Michael helplessly, who gesture for him to get on with it, but it’s not that easy! 

 “IV-”

 “You’ve been an awful big brother!” IV finally snaps. Chris’ eyes widen slightly but after a moment he sighs and nods a little. “You abandoned us. Michael and I. You abandoned us to that hell while you were happy with Kaito and Haruto. You chose them over us!” 

 “It- it wasn’t like that,” Chris argues. “I didn’t mean to make you two feel like I’d abandoned you. I wanted to protect you and Michael. I wanted to find our father. I thought it was for the best. If I was working with Dr Faker, I could have found answers. I did find answers. I could pay for you two. All the treats and days out. Everything I worked hard to give you two until I got my inheritance. If I hadn’t, all three of us would have been in care.”

 “We wouldn’t have cared as long as we were together!” Thomas cries. “We just wanted you, Chris!”

 Chris’ breath catches and Michael sighs, stepping forward and wrapping his arms gently around Thomas’. He smiles up at him and nods a little. They wouldn’t have cared how poor they were. They wouldn’t have cared about the treats and trips. They wouldn’t have cared about anything but being with Chris. 

 “I’m sorry,” Chris says quietly. “I was a child, IV. I was Michael’s age. I did what I thought was best. I guess I made a mistake and I’m sorry about that. But, I really did do everything with the best intentions. I’m sorry, I made mistakes.”

 “I did terrible things for Tron because you told me they were ok, Chris.” Chris sighs and nods. Thomas’ hand goes absently to his scarred cheek. “I did terrible things because I trusted you. You were supposed to protect us. But all you ever saw was your dumb revenge. You never saw it was tearing us apart. You didn’t care.” 

 “I’m sorry.”

 Chris’ hand catches his and his thumb brushes the scar lightly. Thomas’ eyes close slowly and Michael murmurs something about being a family again. Thomas hopes so. He wants his happy ending. He deserves it, doesn’t he?

 

 Everything feels right. Michael goes to school with Yuuma once more. Ryouga reports he and Michael very pointedly get between Yuuma and Shingetsu at every chance. Thomas is glad. He’s glad to spend time with Chris and Kaito again too. He’s finally starting to feel like he belongs. Chris actually pays attention. Starts to care. Thomas and Kaito have a fierce, fiery rivalry that’s great fun for both of them and keeps them both on their toes. Ryouga has made Thomas promise to duel him again after the Barian war again and Thomas can’t wait. It really feels like he might get there this time. 

 “IV, are you coming?” Yuuma calls, grinning back at him. They’re heading out the ruins. Thomas had wondered why the keyship had suddenly appeared. And Michael is already on deck. “We’re going Number hunting.” 

 “Let’s go, Thomas,” Michael laughs.

 “I don’t want to,” Thomas calls. “And you shouldn’t either, Ryouga.” 

 “Why?” Ryouga says over the corner of the side.

 “The Numbers and ruins… they’re Barian past lives,” he replies.

 “You mean Nasch.” Thomas nods and Ryouga sighs. “I won’t let that affect me, if you’re right. Let’s go.”

 Thomas sighs, nods and joins them up on the keyship. And so Thomas ends up visiting the ruins again. He keeps quiet as they work. Michael is once again enjoying the thrill of the ruins and ancient aliens. Ryouga keeps poking his for spoilers. Thomas spends most of time avoiding Rio’s gaze. 

 

 By the time they reach the final ruins, Thomas is holding Ryouga’s hand to stop him chasing Rio. Ryouga is furious but Thomas shoves him down into one of the keyship chairs. 

 “Yuuma and Michael can handle it,” he snaps. “Durbe will be there. He’ll realise. I don’t want to be on the other side of this war to you again!”

 Ryouga’s fingers grasp his sleeve and he stares up at him. “You weren’t kidding about having done this over and over, were you? How many times did I turn on you?”

 “Over and over,” Thomas whispers. “Too many. I don’t want to fight you again. Not until there’s nothing on the line. Stay with me.” 

 Ryouga stares at him for a moment before nodding. He pulls Thomas into his arms and holds him close. Thomas sighs and closes his eyes, wrapping his arms around his shoulders in return. There’s silence and still for a few moments before they jerk apart. Ryogua clears his throat as Thomas steps away, brushing himself down. Both pretending nothing had happened. It’s the best plan.

 Even when they face Kurage again - and Thomas can’t stop himself complaining about that stupid jellyfish every time - the two of them laugh and bicker. Ryouga goads Thomas into summoning Disaster Leo, berating him for never using it first time out. How unsportsmanlike it is to hold back, like not taking his opponent seriously. 

 It’s all going so well. Thomas really can’t help the optimism filling him. Yuuma’s right. If they just keep pushing forward, it really is possible to overcome the impossible. Thomas has never been happier to learn a lesson. Until Thomas heads into the hospital for his daily visit to Rio and Ryouga - to reassure Ryouga that it’s not too bad. But the hospital room is empty. Thomas’ heart sinks. Ryouga’s gone to the Barians.

 

 “You said you wouldn’t give into them!” Thomas yells across the field. “You promised!”

 “And then I realised the truth,” Nasch says. “If you truly want to defeat the Barian world, IV, you have no option but to use that time travel device to destroy us completely.”

 “I already tried that,” he replies. “I won’t ever give into that darkness again. No more games. This time, I’m not losing. I won’t lose the people I love to you ever again, Nasch! I’ll take the first turn! And I’m going to take your advice!”

 Thomas doesn’t give Nasch a chance to fight back. This feels unsportsmanlike to him, but he’s sick of Nasch taking everything from him! Before Nasch can even take his first draw, Thomas summons Disaster Leo, just like Ryouga kept telling him to. Before Nasch can do a thing, he’s takes 4000 points of damage. The match is over. Nasch lies there silently on the floor and Thomas sighs.

 “I’m tired of never being good enough,” Thomas says, walking away. “I’m sick of being betrayed.”

 He turns and walks away, leaving Nasch on the floor. He doesn’t care about being friends with Ryouga anymore. That can be fixed later. He’s failed over and over. He doesn’t want to keep failing. He doesn’t want to lose again! 

 “IV-”

 “I’m going to find Yuuma,” Thomas calls over his shoulder. “And bring this to an end. We’re going to stop this fighting. Because I believe in Yuuma!” Nasch struggles to sit up, glaring up at him. “I believe in these bonds we’ve made! And I haven’t given up on you either! This is just a delay, so wait for me, Ryouga. I’ll save you from your fate later.”

 

 Thomas runs off, ignoring Nasch calling after him. It’s not hard to track his brothers with their bracelets. Michael stares up at him and Chris smiles. He’s going to make it this time. He’s going to get there. He’s going to make it and they’re going to make things right again. 

 “Thomas-” He wraps Michael in his arms for a moment, holding him close and petting his hair. “Thomas. I was so worried.”

 “It takes more than a loser like him to get me down,” Thomas laughs. “Let’s go, losers.”

 “Right,” Yuuma says. “We’re going to the Barian world. We’re gonna beat Don Thousand and free the Barians from his curse.”

 “Alright, let’s go.”

 Thomas staggers as Michael shoves him forward. “We’re relying on you, Thomas.”

 “What?”

 “Good luck,” Chris says, kissing his forehead. “We’ll do our best to keep the Barians here. You go with Yuuma.”

 “What about Kaito?”

 “Kaito’s already left,” Yuuma sighs. “He’s going his own way. III… V…”

 “You can’t stop us, Yuuma,” Michael says firmly. “We’re going to buy you time. Good luck.”

 Before Thomas can say anything to argue, they’re walking away and Thomas is left staring after them. They’re leaving. They’re going to die all over again. 

 “No!” Thomas yells, sprinting forward and grabbing their hands. “No, I won’t let you guys do this! Not when everything’s finally working out!”

 “Sorry,” Michael says, pulling out of his hold. “But we believe in you, Thomas. We’re sure that you’re going to make everything better.”

 “Remember,” Chris says softly. “The Numeron Code can rewrite the world. I know you can do this. We believe in you.” 

 

 Thomas nods weakly, letting their hands slip from his, letting them walk away to their deaths. The Numeron Code? That’s what Yuuma and Astral are after, right? He can go with them. He can save them. He has to. 

 He joins them in the keyship, watching the dimensional vortex opening up. He glances down at his bracelet, watching Michael and Chris’ signals. There’s a red light streaking towards them. The ship jerks. Thomas jolts as the floor vanishes beneath his feet. There’s the odd sensation of flying for a moment, like falling through a portal. 

 Only he’s not falling through a portal. He’s just falling. He stares up at the keyship vanishing from view above him. He’s falling. 

 “IV!” Yuuma screams over the side. 

 After all that… he’s going to die like this anyway…

 On the bracelet above him, Chris and Michael’s signals are still strong. He really can’t go any further. 

 “It’s alright, Yuuma,” Thomas whispers. “I believe in you too.” 

 “ _ IV! _ ”

 His bracelet glows and Thomas hits the floor of the glass tube with a thud. “Ow…”

 There’s silence from the radios and Thomas doesn’t bother talking. Just watches silently as Chris and Michael’s signals fade and the machine fires up. He’s not even allowed to die. He can’t go further. He can’t stop. He’s stuck. He’s just going around and around. It’s never going to stop!

 

 Thomas wakes up in bed. Just like every other other time. Thomas forces himself off the bed and to the door. He locks it firmly and strips himself off. He can’t even die. He can’t do anything. He can’t change anything and he can’t stop. He sits in the shower and lies against the cool tiles, letting the water rush over him. It’s not fair.

 

**IX**

 

 Chris is sitting on Thomas’ bed when he finally comes out from the shower. There’s a heavy silence and Thomas sighs. He doesn’t know where he stands with Chris now. What does he even want?

 “You’ve been acting strangely today,” Chris says. “III is concerned.” 

 “Not you though?” Thomas says. 

 “III is more sensitive to your attention seeking,” he replies. Thomas nods. “So why don’t you tell me what this tantrum is about so we can get on rather than worrying over your ridiculous demands.”

 Attention seeking? Tantrums? Demands? Thomas sighs and closes his eyes. Is that really what Chris thinks of him? 

 “If I died, would you even care?” Thomas says quietly. 

 “What kind of ridiculous question is that?” Chris snaps. “Stop being so dramatic and-”

 “I don’t want to do this anymore,” he says. 

 “That’s not an option. Once we have our revenge, Father will-”

 “Father? That bastard is not our father!”

 “I won’t have you talking about Tron that way,” Chris snaps, getting to his feet. “Tron is-”

 “Tron doesn’t care about us!” Thomas cries. “He’ll sacrifice us in a heartbeat. We’re nothing to him. He doesn’t trust us and he doesn’t care about us. And the way you act, I don’t think you do either!”

 “I’m not going to sit here and listen to these ridiculous accusations,” he sighs, turning away. “You really are as childish as ever. If you think Tron and I don’t trust you, perhaps you should look at your own behaviour and consider why.”

 

 “My my,” Tron says, suddenly in the doorway. “I wasn’t aware you harboured such animosity towards me, IV? And your brother too, no less? Whatever is the matter? You’ve never been so unwilling before. Something must have happened.”

 “I’m not doing this anymore,” Thomas says firmly. “I’m sick of it. I’m sick of all of this.” 

 Tron sighs in a terribly condescending way. “You’re obviously having a bad day, IV. What a shame. Perhaps you’re coming down with something.” 

 “I won’t do it any longer!” he cries. 

 “You’re obviously unwell,” Tron sighs. “V. Make sure IV rests.”

 Michael appears in the doorway. “I can-”

 “I asked V,” he says, turning away. “Rest well, IV. Make sure he’s resting, V.”

 “Yes, Tron.” The door shuts and Thomas shoves Chris away, only for Chris to catch his wrists and shove him down to the bed. “I’m sorry, IV. But Tron is right; for you to be behaving like this is unacceptable. You need to rest.”

 “Get off me!” Thomas screams. “Chris!”

 “If you don’t stop screaming like a child, Tron will take greater measures,” Chris says, keeping him down. Thomas stops fighting and lies silently beneath Chris. “That’s better.” His hands presses lightly to Thomas’ forehead, then gently to his throat with a small frown. “You don’t feel like you’re coming down with something. You’re usually the type to get sleepy when you’re sick anyway. So what’s really going on?”

 “If I even told you, you wouldn’t care,” Thomas whispers.

 “IV-”

 “Get out. I need to rest. I don’t want you here.” 

 Chris sighs. “I don’t know what’s going on, IV, but whatever it is, I can’t allow it to get in way of our mission. So, please, get over it so we can get back to work. You have an important role to play.”

 Thomas doesn’t reply. Chris stands silently, watching. Waiting. Expecting an answer that won’t come. Thomas has had enough. He doesn’t want to keep doing this. He doesn’t want to keep doing this over and over. He doesn’t want to keep losing everyone and starting again. Their bonds reset, the lives torn apart again and again. Constantly fighting with Chris. Like he’ll never listen. Can’t things ever be right with Chris?

 “If there’s anything I can do to help with whatever’s wrong, IV,” Chris says quietly. Thomas opens one eye. Chris is still standing there, watching with hands clasped awkwardly against his coat. An attempt, if nothing else. “I know you seem to think I feel nothing, but I don’t enjoy seeing you like this. If there really is something wrong-”

 “Everything’s wrong,” Thomas whispers. Chris frowns. “You should have just left us in care. We were happier there. Now we’ll never be happy again.” 

 Chris’ hand go slack. His entire posture deflates. His jaw drops. He swallows thickly. He opens his mouth and closes it again. Twice. And then turns and sweeps out in silent. The door slams and locks and Thomas sighs. His eyes slip shut and he pulls the covers up over his head. How had he got from such an incredible high, a world where he could finally be happy, to this mess? It’s not fair! 

 

 Chris avoids him for the next few days, as much as he can. Tron is obviously insisting Chris takes care of him, not Michael. Probably thought Thomas could be forced into cooperating with Chris’ firm hand rather than Michael’s mothering. But Chris does very little to look after him. He comes in three times a day with his meals, sets the tray on his desk with painkillers and water. He asks him if he’s feeling better each time and when Thomas doesn’t reply, he walks away and locks him in again.

 One night, Thomas finally gets up. Everything hurts. Thomas is so empty it hurts. There’s a hole. There’s something strange. After such unrivalled happiness before - finally having his family he loved, figuring out the world as he wanted and who he wanted to be - how can this be his new life? How can this timeline be so awful so quickly? How did just his actions in the morning cause such drastic changes?

 How is he supposed to live in a timeline like this?

 Thomas unlocks the french doors to the balcony beyond, setting out slowly into the warm night air. The stars are drowned out by the lights of the city. Even so high up, they can’t get away from them. They can’t see the stars. 

 “IV?” 

 Thomas glances over his shoulder. Chris sets down his book on the small table and stands from his chair. He’s on the balcony next door. Thomas sighs and stops at the railings, watching the sky above. Chris’ footsteps cross the balcony but Thomas doesn’t turn.

 “Are you feeling any better?”

 “Calmer,” he whispers. “Clearer. Maybe just numb.”

 Chris hesitates. “That’s… good. I think. Do you… think you’ll be feeling up to go out tomorrow? I’ve cleared you schedule of public appearances but it might do you some good to get out. You can’t be enjoying spending so much time cooped up.”

 “I don’t think that’s going to be possible,” he replies. 

 “I see. Well, I’m glad you’re at least feeling well enough to talk. When you’re feeling up to it, I think we should definitely take a trip into town. Just the two of us.” Thomas shakes his head. There’s a pause. “I’m sure III could join us-” Thomas shakes his head again. “You really meant it then. I’ve been such a terrible brother you’d rather have been in care than with me? Have I really been so cruel to you? Do you really hate me that much? Have I really done such a bad job looking after you?!”

 Thomas laughs and turns slowly. Chris is staring back at him, hands trembling against the rails. He swallows thickly and Thomas smiles, gripping the rails behind him. 

 “The worst,” Thomas says. “Kattobingu, Chris.”

 He pushes up and leans his weight back, over the point of no return. Chris’s eyes widen and he he jerks forward against the rails as Thomas falls. This time the freefall is heavenly. It’s wonderful. He’s weightless and free. Like he’s flying. Chris is staring back at him, reaching out desperately, droplets on his cheeks as he screams for him. 

 “I’ll put my faith in Yuuma,” Thomas whispers as he closes his eyes. “I was never the hero type anyway.” 

 

 Thomas comes to. Which means he’s not dead. He’s lying in bed. His bed. Like nothing has happened. Has he reset? Does the world reset when he dies? He glances at the clock. It’s two days after he’d fallen. Not reset then. He sighs and closes his eyes again. There’s yelling outside. Now what?

 “-needs to see a doctor,” Chris snaps. “He’s not well, anyone can see that. What he tried to do- he’s still unconscious. Whatever you did to him-”

 “If you call a doctor to see him, and they find out what he tried to do, do you honestly believe you’ll be allowed to remain guardian to III and IV?” Tron replies calmly. “After all, you’re only twenty. Looking after your two teenage brothers isn’t easy. III is obviously suppressing dangerous levels of anger and pain and IV’s attempted suicide is an obvious sign that he’s unstable. You’re obviously not handling the responsibility well. You simply can’t cope. It’s nothing to be ashamed of. There’s nothing wrong with admitting you’re overwhelmed. I’m sure I can find someone else to fulfill my plans.”

 “Damn your plans! IV tried to kill himself! Your plans don’t matter a thing compared to his wellbeing!” 

 “Then perhaps it’s for the best I find someone else,” Tron says. “He’s awake, by the way.”

 

 The door to his room opens and Chris sweeps in, pale and obviously exhausted. Thomas gazes up at him silently and Chris reaches for him but stops short. His hands tremble and he draws them back slowly to his chest, face twisted in pain. 

 “Even if I put you back into care, you’re too old,” Chris says finally, turning his head away. “You’ll age out of the system and-” He sighs and shakes his head. “I can set you up in an apartment somewhere. Wherever you want. With III, or he can  visit. Whatever makes you happy.”

 “You want to get rid of us again,” Thomas whispers. 

 “No!” He shakes his head quickly, reaching for Thomas’ hand but once against stopping short. Uncertainty flashes across his face and his hands tremble once more before clenching into fists as he draws away again. He won’t even touch him now? “You said you didn’t want to be here, didn’t you. That you wished I’d left you in care. If you really don’t want to be here, if it’s making you that miserable, beyond miserable, how could I force you to stay?”

 “It’s not here I that’s the problem, Chris.” 

 “Then what is? Whatever it is that-” He frowns and clenches his fists against his trousers. “God, I don’t even know what I’m supposed to say, IV. Is asking what made you like this even the right thing to ask? I really don't know what to say or how to handle this so, please, just tell me what I'm supposed to do here.”

 “Thomas!” The doors open again and Michael rushes in. He flings himself onto the bed and wraps his arms around Thomas tightly, crying unashamedly into his shoulder. “Thomas! I was so worried! Idiot!”

 “III,” Chris snaps, voice strangled and alarmed. “Don’t be so rough with him. He- he probably can’t handle that right now.” 

 “You don’t know anything!” Michael cries. “You wouldn’t let me see him! I could have made it all better. I could have stopped this.”

 “I- I know...”

 

 There’s that same look again and Thomas suddenly realises why Chris is hesitating and not touching him. He’s not pulling away and trying to put distance between them again; he’s scared. Thomas supposes he has sorta been pushing it all on Chris. Treating Thomas like glass like this. He’s blaming himself. Apparently Michael is too. He thinks Thomas blames him. Hates him. That even touching him will upset him further.

 “It’s alright, Michael,” he says softly. He sighs and pets Michael’s hair gently. And he reaches out this other hand to Chris. “It’s not you guys. I told you didn’t I, Chris? I don’t want to do this anymore. I don’t want to be Tron’s pawn anymore. We’re better than that. All three of us.” 

 “Thomas…” Chris frowns and reaches out a trembling hand once more. He hesitates against, glancing at Michael. “But, after everything you said, everything that’s happened, that I let happen-”

 “We only wanted you,” Thomas says. “Michael and I only wanted you. The entire time. You made us do horrible things for Tron, and we did because we trusted you. But we can’t do this forever. I can’t do this anymore. We’re just becoming as twisted and messed up as he is and it’s not going to make things better in the end. But we want to be with you.”

 “I…” 

 Thomas stretches out his hand once more and Chris’ hands slowly close around his. They’re shaking still and his touch his so light, as if he’s still afraid he’s going to shatter. Thomas’ grasps his hands tighter and pulls him down so Chris is lying against his other shoulder. He’s sure there’s a wet patch forming as Chris buries himself in his shoulder.

 “It’s ok,” Thomas whispers. “The three of us together are all that’s important. We can do anything together. I know we can manage.” 

 

 “What is going on with you, Thomas?” Michael says quietly. “It’s not like you. I don’t know why you suddenly changed.” 

 Thomas sighs softly, playing with Chris’ hair lightly. “Because some idiot big brother has been playing with time travel and got me trapped in a time loop.”

“I have?” Chris says quietly, not lifting his head.

 “Time travel’s a thing?” Michael chirps, sitting up. Thomas rolls his eyes. Apparently that’s more important given how Michael’s eyes are sparkling. “Actual time travel? We could go back and see ancient times-”

 “No, I just keep redoing a few months. But yes, aliens from other dimensions are real.” Michael’s eyes widen and light up further. Chris brushes his cheeks and sniffles before turning slightly. He looks a mess but Thomas says nothing. “And they’re all reincarnated ancient heroes.” Michael’s hands go to his mouth, barely covering the strange squeal and flushed cheeks. “Oh my god, you nerd. You’re actually getting off on this.” 

 “N-no!” he cries, going entirely red. “No, I’m just really excited! This is amazing! You have to tell me everything!”

 “Later, later,” Thomas says softly. 

 Michael pouts but nods, lying down next to him once more. Chris smiles weakly. “You’ll have to tell us what you know, and how we can help get to the goal of this timeloop, Thomas.”

 “And if you ever start feeling like this again,” Michael agrees, stroking his cheek. “You have to tell us.You have to let us help you. This must be a horrible burden to take alone. You can rely on us from now on.”

 It’s strange. This time Chris and Michael believe him wholeheartedly. Tron seems to have abandoned them. Thomas doesn’t mind so much. He’s moved passed the need to get their father back. And the need for Tron to acknowledge him. Chris and Michael are good enough. He loves them and adores them. They’re all he needs. 

 

 They head to Heartland City and, through gritted teeth, Chris goes to Heartland Tower and makes friends with Kaito. Or at least is civil with him. Thomas and Michael stand awkwardly behind Chris, Droite and Gauche beside Kaito as Mr Heartland beams, holding out his arms. A wonderful partnership. Or at least truce. 

 “And having an official duel champion working with us,” Mr Heartland says. Suddenly off three of his hunters are watching him. “I can already think of wonderful things to do with you, IV.”

 “IV’s career is my domain,” Chris says, pulling Thomas behind him. “If you wish to arrange something, it will have to be done through me.”

 They three of them don’t waste anytime. The three of them head down to the canon in the depth of the tower, armed with Argent Chaos Force, and challenge Dr Faker under the guise of revenge for their father. And, of course, Vector goes down with him.

 With Dr Faker and Vector out the way, and with Kaito no longer needing to hunt Numbers, they settle into less urgent problems. And for that, they take up residence in Heartland more premenanty and Michael is welcomed in Heartland Academy. 

 

 “You should consider school,” Chris says quietly over pizza. The pair are in Chris’ lab, working on his time travel. He’s already taken apart his duel disk to investigate what it can do. “It might be good for you.”

 “Yeah, because the big superstar Asian Champion at school will be so much fun,” Thomas mutters. “I’ll either blow my entire persona or be driven insane.”

 “You’ve been doing this for over a year,” he says gently. “You’ve not got the hang of that yet, hmm? You should be more mature than that by now.” 

 “It’s been really confusing.”

 “It sounds it.”

 “I’ve had all these weird feels for different people, I kissed Vector a few times, spent a lot of time holding Ryouga’s hand and I seem to remember getting weird tingly sensations around Kaito once or twice too.”

 “You seem to have a rather abrasive type,” Chris muses. “Even Kaito. You do like them antagonistic, don’t you?”

 “You think Kaito’s more antagonistic than Vector and Ryouga?” Thomas laughs. 

 “I’ve not had much to do with either of them yet, so we’ll see,” he replies. Thomas laughs and nods. “I suppose it wouldn’t be you if you didn’t want things to be volatile.” 

 “It wouldn’t be fun otherwise.”

 “Thomas… you’ve not had any... urges…  _ like that  _ recently. Have you?”

 Thomas frowns. “You mean do I want to jump of someplace high?” 

 “Or other similarly dangerous stunts.”

 “No,” Thomas says with a small smile. “I’m doing a lot better now.”

 “I didn’t realise you were that depressed,” Chris sighs. “Has it always been that bad? Or has it built up over the timelines?”

 “Bit of both. I’ve never really been happy with Tron. But last time I was so happy, I really thought I’d got there. I really thought I was going to make a difference and fix things. And then I failed and I was back there again and you were being so cold again.” He sighs and closes his eyes. “I guess I just got overwhelmed. And school will make it harder.”

 “Don’t use that as an excuse not to go to school. You really have no morals.”

 In the end, Thomas is forced into school. Michael walks along with him every morning, since it’s just down the road from the middle school. Which means he’s stuck with Yuuma and his friends. And Ryouga. It’s awkward. 

 Then, when the three of them are walking back from getting food, time stops. Kaito should not be hunting them and their Numbers. There’s an all too familiar giggle and they jerk around to find Tron stalking toward them.

 “My dear boys,” he giggles. “I’m here to collect on the debt I’m owed. You’re my sons. I gave you life, correct? Now it’s time you repay the favour.”

 They have no interest in Tron’s plans. They’ll take care of him. It’s easy to accept the duel. It’s an easy choice. But the duel isn’t as easy as expected. Something’s off with Tron. A darker power. They end up flat on the floor, staring up at Tron as quiet footsteps come up behind Tron.

 “Shingetsu?” Michael cries.

 “Huh?” he chirps. “Michael? Ahh, you look like you’re in big trouble.”

 “Cut the crap, Vector!” Thomas snarls. 

 “You know?” he sighs, voice dropping instantly. “How boring. I was looking forward to your faces when I revealed myself. Oh well, Yuuma will have to do. Of course, I can’t let you three get in the way. Or run off telling Yuuma. And your father has plans for you.”

 Thomas grabs Chris’ hand and Chris takes Michael’s. “My apologies, Father. But I won’t let you hurt my younger brothers again.”

 

 Their duel disks flash and the three of them end up in a heap in the tube. Thomas groans, somehow ending up on the bottom of the pile. He shoves at Chris on top of him and Michael just about manages to get his weight off of them, helping them up. The tube is barely made for one, let alone three. But their hands remain clasped and none and too uncomfortable about being pressed together. 

 “So, make sure we do the friendship thing with Tron,” Thomas mutters. 

 “And make this big enough for three,” Chris grumbles. 

 “As long as we’re together, we’ll manage,” Michael says as they start to break apart. “No matter how many times we have to redo it. The three of us can do anything.”


End file.
